Demon Calling
by Dark knight Aegus
Summary: Harry Potter is actually the son of Sparda, a demon, and Lily, an angel. Watch as Harry grows up powerful, intelligent and nothing like anyone would suspect. He's guarnteed to rock the house!Dark!Intelligent!Powerful!Harry HP/Devil May Cry x-over.
1. Protection of the Mother and Father

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry.

This is a HP/DMC x-over. Harry is actually the son of Sparda, a demon and Lily an angel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If Lord Voldemort had been in the room ten minutes earlier he would have seen Lily placing necklace with a red stone pendant around Harry's neck before chanting a holy protection write over him. She would have to sacrifice herself for her child to power it but then he would be imbued with the protection.

"Protection of the mother and father." Lily whispered as she placed a kiss on Harry's brow.

The door was blown open and standing inside the doorway was the dark lord Voldemort. His crimson eyes shone with hatred and unnatural glee. Some would say that he looked like a demon but Lily didn't make that mistake. She had loved a demon and he was as fair looking as a veela.

"I won't let you kill my son Lord Voldemort." Lily Potter said as she stood in front of him defiantly.

"Move aside silly girl and I will let you live." Voldemort said.

"Never. My son must live to defeat you, and defeat you he will." Lily said.

"You test my patience girl." Voldemort growled, "My mercy only goes so far."

"I need no mercy from you." Lily said.

"Fine. _Avada Kedavra._" Voldemort said a sickly green spell coming out of his wand and striking Lily in the chest. If he had looked he would see that her glazed eyes had a gleam of triumph in them. He however was looking straight into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. He sneered down at the baby who had the audacity to stare back into his eyes.

"You cannot be allowed to live. When I get done here the Longbottom boy will be taken care of." Voldemort said before lifting his wand and pointing it between the boys eyes. "Goodbye Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra._"

The sickly green killing curse impacted Harry's head and for a second he was surrounded by an aura of golden light and red and black flames before it sped back at the surprised and afraid dark lord.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Voldemort screamed as his soul was ripped from his body. A black mass of what looked to be gas rose out of the chest of the body. He could do nothing more than glare down at the child, silently cursing him. He felt a shift in the wards and decided to it was time to disappear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nearing midnight when an old man suddenly appeared in the middle of a street called private drive. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly and saw a cat sitting near the entrance of one of the houses, which was staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the house with a number four on its door. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,

Swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day you know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring."But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one you-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.

"Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.

Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle

of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously

shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."

Taking the bundle from Hagrid he walked up to the front door of Number Four. Placing the child on the ground he pulled out a tan envelope addressed to _Mr and Mrs Dursley. _

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Dumbledore muttered before walking away.

The necklace around Harry's neck glittered with street lights.

_The End. For Now._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Harry is going to be with three girls in this story since his mother put out a mate charm. More on that will be explained later. Vote for the three girls you would most like to see Harry with on the poll on my profile.


	2. Meeting the Father and a Godmother

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry.

A/N: Most of my chapters won't be this long. You guys just lucked out on this one. Later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Blackknightdemon- Yes Harry is Dante and Vergil's brother. The reason Lily had a son with him is because she fell in love with him. Love is hardly ever predictable. Where is he going to train his powers? Well that'll be partially answered in this chapter but it will be further addressed in the future.**

**NightOwl999-Sorry I won't be updating every day lol. I suppose he will be good looking. I'm not into guys but his father was compared to a veela and his mother was a beautiful angel(literally).**

**Charcoal Hunter Winston- Yeah I was kind of lazy after Voldie's part. The rest of my story will not be copied straight from the book or anything. Thanks for reviewing.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ten year old Harry looked around his bedroom idly thinking back on his life. He had been sent to live with his relatives by a manipulative old fool. His first few years living with his relatives weren't very pleasant. Then Harry had discovered a trunk left for him and about his unique heritage.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Flashback_

_Four year old Harry was working in the attic cleaning for his aunt. It was a hot and stuffy summer day and some of the loose insulation stuck to his sweaty arms. He was moving some cardboard boxes around when he noticed a chest that seemed to be glowing a bit. He moved a couple of boxes off the top of it. _

_It appeared to made of some kind of wood he had never seen before and had gold fastenings. Looking around the room carefully, and making sure his relatives weren't looking,he carefully unlocked the trunk and opened the lid. He had never seen a suitcase like this! There was a staircase leading down!_

_Gathering his courage together he walked climbed inside and started going down the stairs. He jumped when he the lid close itself again. He could however see light coming from the bottom of the stairway. Walking the rest of the way down he found himself in a room filled with a large fireplace, a long couch, two large chairs, a desk, and carpeted floors. The walls themselves were made of wood, while the carpet was red._

_A portrait of a man looked down at him. He was wearing a flowing red coat with black pants and black combat styled boots, and had a large sword strapped to his back. He had long pure white hair and blue eyes. Harry sat down on the couch and stared at the portrait. The man seemed "familiar" to him but he didn't recognize him._

"_Welcome." The man spoke, his voice deep and full of power, causing Harry to jump in surprise and fall off the couch. The normally stoic looking man burst out laughing causing Harry to scowl at him when he looked up at him._

"_Get up and step closer so I can get a good look at you." The man spoke._

_Harry almost mindlessly obeyed and walked over to stand in front of the portrait._

"_Your small for your age boy and looked to be malnourished. And what are you wearing?"The man asked._

"_Why do you care?" Harry asked._

"_I am your father, that is why I care." The man spoke._

"_M-my f-father?" Harry asked stuttering out._

"_Yes." The man said as if it should be obvious or why would he lie?_

"_How can you be my father, you're a portrait." Harry asked._

"_I wasn't always a portrait boy."The man said smirking a little._

"_My name isn't boy, it's Harry thank you very much." Harry replied, "One would think ones father would know his son's name."_

"_I died before you were born." The man said, "I was just activated when you entered. Where is your mother?"_

"_My mum is dead." Harry said, "She died when I was fifteen months old."_

_A look of great sadness made it's way on the man's face and he fell into the chair beside him._

"_Oh Lily, my sweet, sweet Lily." The man said. Red tears fell down his cheeks. He looked up and asked a question that was more demanding than actually asking, "What happened?"_

"_I don't know. I'm living with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Whenever I try to ask they smack me around and say not to ask questions. They did say that my parents were good for nothing drunken freaks that died in a car crash. I don't believe them though since I have a dream of a red haired woman being hit with a green light before one was sent at me." Harry replied._

"_Dursley." The man growled._

"_You know my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked._

"_Of course. They aren't really your blood relatives since your mother was adopted by Edward and Rose Evans when she was a child." The man said, "I had the displeasure of meeting Petunia and Vernon once."_

"_What's your name?" Harry asked._

"_Forgive me my child, I am Sparda." The man said._

"_No last name?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow._

"_No." The man said shortly._

"_Do you know how this trunk got here?" Harry asked._

"_Most likely your mother tied it to you and it followed you to where ever you go." Sparda said, "Your mother was a powerful witch."_

"_Wait witch? My relatives said that magic isn't real." Harry said._

"_Well that's bullshit. Magic is as real as you and me." Sparda said, "You're a wizard...among other things."_

_He muttered the last part but Harry still caught it._

"_What do you mean among other things." Harry asked._

"_Damn I forgot how good youngling's hearing is." Sparda muttered before staring at Harry, something was harder, more penetrative about that stare. "I suppose you are old enough to know and it'll make your training easier."_

_He stood up from his chair and began pacing throughout his portrait. He finally took a deep breath before looking at Harry again._

"_I am not human, I'm actually a demon, I was a demon knight, and very powerful. Your mother wasn't human either though, she was actually an angel. Yes like an angel straight out the book the mortals call a bible." Sparda said when Harry started to open his mouth, "You are a half demon/half angel with the powers of both and the power of magic."_

_To say Harry was speechless would be to say that the Sears Tower was tall. His mouth was doing a good impression of a fish. He stared hard at Sparda who gazed back unflinchingly._

"_You're telling the truth. Wow I really am a freak." Harry whispered._

"_No you are unique. You are the sum of your mother and I." Sparda said heatedly, "Although I think she must have done some kind of blood ritual on you because you don't look like me. You look like your mother's friend James Potter."_

"_That's my last name." Harry replied._

"_Hmm. Why don't you look around, perhaps there's a letter here somewhere." Sparda suggested._

_Indeed there was a letter written in feminine script. It had Harry's name written out in green ink on it. He sat down in the chair behind the desk and cut the top with a letter opener.._

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**My name is Lily Potter and I am, or was, your mother. If you've gotten this trunk with this letter then I am dead. If you found this you must have found the portrait of your true father Sparda and about what you truly are. I fell in love with your father but we were unable to marry. Your father was killed in battle and I was left pregnant and alone.**_

_**James Potter and I tried dating while we were in school but decided that we were better off friends. When I came to him after your father died we staged a marriage and when I gave birth to you we used a blood adoption ritual on you. The ritual worked the way we wanted it to and you took on the features of James and myself. We lived happily together until Dumbledore came and told us a prophecy of the one meant to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort that was given my Sybill Trelawney. The Prophecy went like this:**_

___'The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies...'_

_**Dumbledore was sure that it meant you or Neville Longbottom so he had us go under the Fidelius charm. James and his friends Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin formed a group called the Marauder's in Hogwart's. It was only natural that we chose one of them to be our secret keeper. Sirius, who was named your godfather, thought that it would be to obvious to use him, and we thought Remus might be a traitor, so we chose Peter Pettigrew instead.**_

_**If you are reading this and I am dead then Peter betrayed us to Lord Voldemort. No one was told of this switch in able to keep our secret even safer. I wish that I could be with you there my son and that you could have grown up raised by your real father and I. That seems to not be the case however, so I have left this trunk for you.**_

_**I had this trunk tied to myself and you with a ritual so if I was to die that it would follow you to where ever you went. It has a full library with different books on magic, demon, angelic and human. There are what is considered both light and dark magic as well. You are incorruptible so you won't have to worry about the lure of the Dark Arts; a good side effect of being part angel and demon.**_

_**This trunk has five compartments in it. There's one for the library, a training room, a bedroom and bath, a potions lab and kitchen, and the last is for everyday things and looks like a regular trunk compartment. If I know Dumbledore like I think I do, he has placed you with my adoptive sister Petunia Dursley, even though it went against James' and my will. We had a house elf named Addiliae, if you call out 'Addie' she should come to you if she still lives, she will take care of you.**_

_**It is important that you learn to control your powers and train yourself. I know that you have a great destiny before you, and not necessarily the prophecy Trelawney stated. To unlock your devil and angelic powers you must take a potion and recite an incantation while sitting inside a standard ritual circle. I blocked your powers so that you would have time to grow up a little and have a body strong enough to control them.**_

_**The potion was placed under a stasis charm and I have left instructions for the ritual. When your powers are unlocked you will be stronger and faster than a human. Your features will also change, at least subtly to resemble your birth father more. If you look inside of the second desk drawer you will find a device similar to a dial. **_

_**It is a timer that can be used to affect the wards so that you can slow down time in the trunk compared to the outside world. The highest it can go is one week for an hour outside. Use it wisely to train and become the man I know you are meant to be, make me proud my son.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your mother Lily**_

_Harry finished reading the letter out loud and sat it down on the desk top. Silent tears flowed down his face as he looked at an included picture. It was a magical picture of his mum, red hair and green eyes, holding him while rocking back in forth in antique rocking chair. He opened the second drawer and pulled out the device his mother described. It looked to be made of black stone with golden Roman numerals on it and was about the size of a softball. _

"_Is that the device?" Sparda asked._

"_Yes father." Harry replied holding it up so his father could look at it. It still felt weird to call Sparda father but felt good as well. At least now he had someone to talk to that wouldn't call him a freak or yell at him for being worthless, even if it was just a portrait._

"_I will help you in your training. Don't look so skeptical I much more than a regular portrait." Sparda said with a smirk. The portrait seemed to shimmer before Sparda disappeared from the portrait all together and appeared before Harry. Harry could tell that he wasn't solid but he wasn't see through either. He looked as if he were actually walking in front of him._

"_Cool!" Harry said smiling._

"_Indeed." Sparda replied with a small smile, "First things first you must call your house elf so you can have some food."_

"_Addie."Harry called feeling kind of foolish._

_Ten seconds later Harry was startled by a 'pop'. A short green skinned creature was standing in front of him. It had long pointed floppy ears and large gray eyes._

"_Master Harry." She said with a bow, "What is you needing of Addilae?"_

"_My mother told me in a letter that you served my family." Harry said._

"_Yes master Harry. Addilae is proud to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Addilae said with a smile and an excited nod._

"_Well I would like some lunch if you could make it. I'm going to take a bath before eating." Harry said._

_Harry took his shower before eating a large lunch of roast pork, potatoes with gravy, carrots and treacle tart for dessert. He also had his first ever taste of butterbeer and really liked it. He sat back in seat and patted his stomach, actually full for once. His father's "mirage" watched him from his seat._

" _I have read the notes for this ritual that your mother wrote down and you will most likely pass out after your powers unlock. Your body will go through it's changes as well. When you wake up we will begin your training, there's no time to lose." Sparda said._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was glad that he had had his father to train him. Harry was now able to partially control his devil and angelic powers. He was still unable to transform or do a lot of the major fighting stances his father had created but he would still be able to hold his own against normal demons. His strength had been increased so that he was able to lift and toss small cars if he needed to. He could move really fast as well, even faster than a vampire, and was barely able to be seen when moving even if he wanted you to.

His body healed faster since he had a higher metabolism than a normal human but the downside was that he had to eat a lot more. He could also jump to impressive heights, up to twenty feet if he wanted and always landed on his feet. His moves were more fluid and graceful than a normal human also both because of his heritage and his training. He had even learned to run along the walls and ceilings of a room, which was fun, even if he did it just to freak his cousin out.

He was now healthy and fit unlike his cousin "Blubber the Whale". He was tall for his age at an even five foot tall. His skin was pale but he was lean and muscular. He had long shoulder length silver hair and his emerald green eyes practically glowed.

His father had taught him different kinds of muggle fighting including how to fight dirty. He also learned sword play which his father demonstrated. He had a good control over the elements of fire and air and was working on the holy element, which he could only produce short bursts of so far. His most important powers however were Creation and Illusion.

Creation could be used to create just about anything you desired, to a certain extent at least. You couldn't use the power to heal the dead or severely injured. It also couldn't be used to call up highly magical substance like potions, magical creature parts, or post owls. Also like with conjuration, food had about half it's normal nutritional value. His powers of illusion were only limited by his imagination. He could make his illusions real which he had done a number of times to scare off Dudley and his gang members.

His cognitive abilities had been increased as well making him smarter, able to process information faster and have an almost photographic memory. As he aged he would get more interesting powers due to his non-human blood including telepathy, telekinesis and thought magic. He had already mastered a demonic form of occlumency and leglimency. Harry was at the top of his classes in muggle schooling and had made his way through the first four years in Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, the first year of practical Herbology and up till fourth year in theory.

The classes he was adept at, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions he had made it through all seven years of theory; all seven years in practical for potions and up until fifth year for Transfiguration and Defense. There were a few spells and potions that had given Harry troubles over the years and some he couldn't use yet since he didn't have the magical strength yet. Harry was very interested in potions and had even improved on some and used some notes written in his mother's old school books that gave helpful hints.

His wand-less magic skills wasn't very well developed but he could use a simple summoning charm and light spell. Harry wasn't disheartened however since he knew that wand-less magic was very difficult. The only reason he had been able to do most of his magic was because he used his mother's wand he had found in the trunk's library. It wasn't really suited for his magic but it worked and was the only thing he had.

Harry was expecting his Hogwart's letter to come soon but he didn't know that his relatives were hiding it from him. If he had he might have become even angrier.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Minerva it seems that young Mr. Potter hasn't received his letter. I know that you are busy with the other muggleborn students but I would appreciate it if you could go and deliver his letter to him and take him to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus. It will be good to see James and Lily's son again." She replied with a fond smile.

"Good, good. I'll let you get on with it now." Dumbledore said handing her a letter and a vault key.

Minerva took the items from Dumbledore and nodded once before walking out the door. She walked swiftly towards her office before grabbing her traveling cloak. Grabbing some floo powder off her hearth she threw into the fire before calling out, "Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

When she came out the other end she waved her wand to clean the soot off her clothes before nodding to Tom and walking out the front door. Finding an alleyway she disapparated when no one looking. Appearing at Privet Drive she looked around, to her disgust it looked exactly the same as it had the first time she had been there.

Walking down the sidewalk she finally stopped before number four. Walking towards the door she felt the wards as she passed through them. Walking up to the door she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. She only had to wait for about twenty seconds before the door was opened by a silver haired green eyed boy.

His hair was down to his shoulders and his eyes almost completely blank but she could see intelligence and carefully hidden power lurking in them. His skin was pale like his mother's but he was taller than most kids his age and seemed to have plenty of muscle on his body.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked in a monotoned voice blank as his eyes.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" She asked.

Harry nodded carefully in reply.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"I am Professor McGonagall may I come inside?" She asked before seeing his indecision, "This concerns a private school you are being invited to."

_So this is Minerva McGonagall. She looks the way James described her in his journals._ Harry thought.

Harry finally stepped out of the way allowing her in. He closed the door and followed her into the den. She sat down on the couch and was apparently waiting for him to sit across from her before she would speak. Sitting down in the chair Harry looked across at her.

"Where are your relatives Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"They went out for lunch but should be back in a while." Harry said.

"They left you all alone by yourself?"McGonagall asked.

"I am not a child and can look after myself." Harry said giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Well I have your your letter here inviting you to attend Hogwart's."She said before handing him the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you wish to accept your place at our school please send your reply via own no later than July 31__st__. School begins on September 1__st__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Do you have proof that this is real?"Harry asked. _Sometimes hiding your intelligence isn't bad._

"Of course." She said before waiving her wand and turning the table into an iguana and back.

Before either of them could say anything else the front door was opened and his aunt, uncle and cousin walked inside carrying carry-out bags. His aunt and uncle stopped short when they saw the two in the living room.

"What's the meaning of this boy?"His uncle asked through clenched teeth.

"This is Professor McGonagall from Hogwart's. Apparently it's a very _prestigious _school and _I _ have been accepted." Harry said with a small smirk.

"What!"Vernon yelled but a glare promising pain from Harry shut him up.

"Why don't I go up and pack my things while I leave you all to chat." Harry said.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room(Dudley's old second bedroom). Looking around the room Harry decided he needed something bigger than he had to carry all of his things. Sticking out his hand a bright glow started coming out of it before dying down. Sitting innocently on his bed was a black duffel bag. The inside would hold more than it should and it couldn't be taken from him.

Quickly he packed up all his books and different items he had made over the years including a pure silver katana covered in different runes and different electronics. Opening his trunk lid he quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Hey dad a professor from Hogwart's is here. She's going to take me to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Excellent, I'm sure we can talk later. We still have training to do. You can't slack off just because you're going to school." Sparda said. Harry almost groaned but had learned better since his father would only work him that much harder later.

"Yes sir." Harry said before walking back upstairs.

Sparda sat in his portrait staring at his son's back. He was a fine kid and very powerful. He was very proud of his son already.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Back downstairs_

"So you've finally come for the boy have you?" Petunia asked snidely.

McGonagall definitely didn't like that tone of voice. She didn't accept it from Severus Snape, by god she was going to accept it from some squib, Lily Potter's sister or no.

"Yes I have come to take him to get his supplies for Hogwart's like his parents asked." McGonagall said, "I will take him with me today and he will spend the rest of his holiday at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good get the boy out of our hair." Vernon said, "You can take care of him. The boys unnatural and weird. Does almost nothing but read his books and spend time in his room. What little chores he has to do are always done almost immediately."

"What do you mean unnatural?" McGonagall said her eyes flashing.

"The boys unnaturally intelligent but anti-social as well." Petunia spat out.

"He never tries to make friends at school or anything."Dudley said. He didn't mention that he had tried to make kids stay away from his cousin at first.

"Why should I bother with them when their I.Q.'s are obviously lower than mine." Harry whispered from the shadows. Dudley squeaked and whirled around and saw Harry step out of the shadows smirking.

"Careful Dud you might fall and hurt yourself."Harry said mockingly causing Dudley to turn red. Turning to McGonagall before his cousin could formulate a retort(even though it could have taken hours) he said, "I'm ready to go Professor."

McGonagall nodded.

"Come with me Mr. Potter." She said placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to the Dursley's, "Mr. Potter will most certainly be returning next summer but if there are any changes to that I'm sure Mr. Potter can owl you."

She turned a little on the spot and her and Harry disappeared with a _'pop', _ reappearing in an alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall picked up a rock off the ground before transfiguring it into a hooded cloak.

"Wear this Mr. Potter, it wouldn't do for you to be recognized at the moment." She said sternly.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders before putting it on before following McGonagall into the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall walked straight up to the bar and flagged down Tom.

"What can I do for you professor?" Tom asked.

"I have a student here who needs a room until September 1st. The school will be paying for it, so any bill for charges can be sent to the Headmaster." McGonagall said.

"Of course Professor they can stay in room four." Tom said handing her a key.

"Thank you Tom." She said with a small smile. Placing her hand on Harry's shoulder she guided him upstairs. His room was a little bigger than his one at the Dursley's and had an attached bathroom with a shower and a fairly large tub. The thing he liked most however was the large bed, at least a queen and the balcony he could sit out on and look down at the alley.

McGonagall waived her wand adding several privacy charms to room before taking a seat in a chair at the small table in the corner.

"Mr. Potter please have a seat over here. There are some things you should be informed of before actually venturing out into the wizarding world." She said pausing to conjure a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits, "How do you like your tea Harry? Do you mind if I call you Harry?"

"Two sugars please and no I don't mind. Do you mind if I call you Minerva in private?" Harry asked his face perfectly blank but a little amusement could be seen in his eyes.

"I suppose that would be fine." She said cautiously. She was the boy's godmother after all, "Please don't interrupt me once I start. Now onto the reason I had you wear the cloak is because you're famous in the wizarding world. Nobody knows that I know this but your parents told me that when you were born a prophecy was made that said that someone would be born in July that could mean the end of the Dark Lord that was terrorizing the wizarding world.

You were that baby. A dark lord, who most people knew as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, began terrorizing the wizarding world in the 70s. He called himself Lord Voldemort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Slytherin student I went to school with. He was cruel then but covered his actions in honey by coming across as a model student to the important people.

A group was formed by Albus Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix, a group which your parents were members of, to combat him and his Death Eater's. When the prophecy came out your parents went into hiding using the Fidelius charm cast by your mother. They were betrayed by a friend of theirs and Riddle came to your house and killed your parents before trying to kill you. He used a curse known as the Killing Curse, it is known as an unforgivable, which is a sickly green color."

After she said this a memory came to the surface of his mother standing in front of him only to be hit by a green light; right before one was sent at him.

"When he used it on you it back fired on him only giving you that scar and destroying his body. From that day forth you were known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Professor Dumbledore placed you with the Dursley family, even with my objection not to. He wouldn't budge since he said that if you lived there you and your family would be protected from Riddle's followers.

I know that it's a little late in your life but when you were born your parents made me your godmother, which is like an aunt, and I would like for us to get to know one another better."

Harry said back absentmindedly sipping his tea while he processed her tale. One thing he knew that the whole boy-who-lived thing would become very tiresome very soon. Also he was really beginning to dislike Dumbledore even more. He wondered if it was worth to get to know this woman even if she claimed to be his godmother. Harry admitted that he had a somewhat cynical outlook on life ,but living with relatives that hated you and neighbors that despised you for just being you, didn't improve his opinion of most people's worth much.

"Will you give me an oath that you won't tell anyone about what I am going to tell you until I release you? I don't know you and I sure don't trust you." Harry said.

McGonagall was torn. How bad was his life that he trusted so little?

"Fine. I Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall, hereby swear that I won't reveal anything told to me in this conversation by Harry James Potter until he releases me from my oath. So mote it be." She said.

"So mote it be." Harry said. He was quiet for a little while just staring at her hard before setting down his tea cup, "First let me tell you that growing up at the Dursley's really wasn't fun. I was hated, yelled at and physically and mentally abused. I was starved and probably would have died if it hadn't been for my special powers. You probably saw that I was able to scare my relatives earlier. Well after learning to control my powers I was able to use them on them."

"You said the Dursley's abused you?" She asked.

"Indeed." Harry replied tightly.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

Harry gave her an extra strong stare.

"I was usually physically beaten by my uncle and cousin. I have had over the years second degree burns from being made to place my hands on a hot stove, a small skull fracture from being hit with a cast-iron skillet in the head for not making breakfast fast enough, I have both my arms broken and reset so they would heal right and several concussions. I have also been tied down and whipped with a leather belt and have received four broken ribs." Harry said.

McGonagall was looking murderous by the end and was muttering about "worthless muggles."

"You need to tell someone Harry." McGonagall said.

"I plan on it but I have some things I want to check first before doing anything." Harry said.

"Okay but when you decide what to do you come and tell me and I'll help you to the best of my abilities." McGonagall said grudgingly, "Now what kind of powers did you use on your relatives?"

"Is there something you always wanted but never got for yourself?" Harry asked thinking of handling it a different way instead of straight up answering her. It would be more entertaining as well.

McGonagall thought about it for a second before deciding.

"There was a beautiful tear drop shaped pink diamond necklace I always wanted but never got. It was too expensive for me to buy and my husband was really well off." McGonagall said.

"Picture it clearly in your mind and look into my eyes." Harry said. When she did as she was told Harry took the image out her mind before concentrating. A bright light issued from his hand and there sitting on the table was a velvet jewelry case. Opening it he showed her the necklace inside. It's chain and setting was made of white gold and had white and pink diamonds alternating around the chain. McGonagall looked at it in shock before picking it up.

"It is real. I have the power of creation. The goblins will both love and hate me." Harry said with a smirk.

"Th-th-this i-is a-amazing." McGonagall said before asking, "How long will it last."

Harry could see her looking at it longingly.

"It will last forever or at least as long as it would normally." Harry said, "Keep it."

"I-I-I really can't." She said weakly trying to push it towards Harry and hang on to it at the same time.

"I made it for you, I have no need or use for worthless jewelry." Harry replied firmly.

"Thank you." She said before hugging him causing Harry to stiffen, "Sorry."

Harry just nodded at her before handing her the case for it.

"Perhaps you would like to see my other power?" Harry asked.

"There's more?" She asked warily.

Harry nodded before concentrating.

"Try not to panic." Harry said. Slowly flames rose from the floor, the two occupants could feel the heat coming off of them.

"What are you doing? You're going to burn down the inn." She said.

"No I won't, see." Harry said before passing his hand through the fire unharmed, "It's all an illusion."

McGonagall gasped. It took a lot of power to do illusions and most people could only create small ones and they never affected their environment, like giving off heat. Harry was a true illusionist!

"If I wanted to I could make them real with my creation power." Harry said, "The larger and more complex something is the harder it is to create. Also there's more."

"More?" McGonagall asked still slightly shocked.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Sparda?" Harry asked.

"Of course most wizard and witches have. Some curse him, while others praise him. It was said that he was a very powerful demon that rebelled against the other demons when they tried to take over the mortal realm. He supposedly sealed the portal with his blood and that of a priestess. Why?" McGonagall asked.

"I found out when I was four that James Potter wasn't my real father, Sparda was." Harry said.

"W-what?" She asked. "Y-you're a-a d-demon?"

"A half demon actually. Well more than that, my mother was also an angel. So I'm a half demon/half angel with a little bit of wizard mixed in." Harry said with a smirk.

"Amazing, simply amazing." McGonagall said. "Your mother never mentioned any of this to me. I don't think that you should let this get out either."

"It won't since I had you take the oath and you're the only other person who knows about my true heritage." Harry said before taking on a slightly threatening tone, "Let's hope it stays that way."

"I promise I won't tell a soul." McGonagall said completely serious, "Why don't I go down and order some food to be brought up. Tomorrow I can come back and we can go into the Alley and get all of your things."

"Okay." Harry said.

McGonagall stood up and smoothed out her robes before waiving her wand, taking down her wards. Opening the door she walked out.

_The End. For Now._


	3. Diagon Alley: Part 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Harry woke up the next morning to the alarm clock across from his bed going off. He felt around for his wand but couldn't find it, so in annoyance he waived his hand at it. The alarm clock sailed across the room and impacted the opposite wall. Harry was about to fall asleep when he smelt smoke, jumping up he saw the alarm clock was on fire. Apparently he had sent a fireball at it without noticing.

Pointing his hand at the clock he called the fire back into his hand before exstinguishing it. Finding his mother's wand he pointed it at the alarm clock and fixed it with a whispered, "_Reparo._" After having levitated the clock back over to the night stand he sat back down on the bed. Placing his head in his hands he used his palms to rub his eyes.

Letting out a yawn he stretched before looking over at the wall to see if it was burnt. Luckily, it seemed that the pub had a ward against fire. Looking at the alarm clock he saw that he had half an hour before McGonagall came to get him. Getting up he walked into the bathroom so he could take a shower.

"Good morning dearie." A woman's voice called causing Harry to jump. He whirled around with his wand raised. A giggle sounded out through the room. "I'm the mirror sweetheart."

Harry looked over at the mirror in confusion before he remembered that wizard mirrors spoke.

"Whoa, you scared me." Harry said.

"Sorry dearie." The mirror said.

"Right.." Harry said before taking off his clothes and hopping into the shower. " Don't look."

"I assure you young man that I have seen my fair share of both sexes without clothes on." The voice replied with a giggle.

Harry just rolled his eyes before stepping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later he was out and dressed waiting for McGonagall. He had used his created a pair of black slacks, comfortable shoes, and emerald green robes with a black cloak for him to wear for the day. His mother's wand was stuffed inside his pockets along with his shrunken duffel bag. Sitting down at the desk provided in the corner he opened his journal which he had made it so only he could read it or open it. A knock on his door broke him out of his activities. Getting up he flipped the hood of his cloak up.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me." McGonagall voice said through the door.

"Prove it."Harry said.

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"Yesterday you made a necklace for me that I always wanted." McGonagall said.

"Alright come in." Harry said standing back.

McGonagall entered wearing dark maroon robes with gold embroidery.

"Good morning Harry." She said with a small smile.

"Morning Minerva." Harry replied.

"I took the opportunity to order breakfast for us on the way up." McGonagall said.

"That's cool." Harry said taking a seat at the table.

Breakfast was eaten with light casual conversation and it was soon time to get on with their journey. Walking downstairs they made their way out the back and into the alley.

"Now pay attention Harry this is very important if you want to gain entrance to the alley by yourself." She said before tapping the bricks. The wall dissolved and Harry couldn't help but let his jaw drop a bit. McGonagall walked briskly towards Gringott's and Harry had to jog a bit to keep up with her. For an old woman she could sure move quickly! Not that he would call her old aloud and especially not to her face, he had survival instincts.

Harry's head swiveled from side to side as he tried to take in all the stores had to offer but was obviously failing. Walking inside the door Harry looked at the inscription carved in it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As soon as Harry stepped through the door all of the goblin's heads snapped up and they stared at him. At the very end there was a hurriedly whispered conversation before a goblin slipped out of the lobby. The goblins finally went back to their work allowing their customers to gossip about what had happened. The line they were standing in was fairly short so they made it up to the counter in a couple of minutes.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Yes we need to visit this clients vault." McGonagall said handing over Harry key. The goblins eyes widened a bit before he handed it back.

"Indeed. Klinkelsbeck!" He barked.

"Sir?" Klinkelsbeck, or so Harry assumed, queried.

"Take them to vault 687." The goblin said.

"Yes sir." He replied before motioning for McGonagall and Harry to follow him, "Follow me please."

They followed him to a system of carts parked at the end of a track. Klinkelsbeck waived his hand for them to enter before entering himself and closing the door.

"You may want to hold on and keep your hands and feet inside at all times." He said with a wicked smile, "Just a safety precaution."

He flicked a switch near the arm rest and they were quickly rocketing down the track. They were protected against the wind by a shield that materialized around the cart. The nandy pandy purebloods wouldn't want their hair to get messed up. It took fifteen minutes to get to Harry's vault.

"Bloody hell that was fun!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry." McGonagall said slightly reprimanding him.

Klinkelsbeck merely grinned.

"Key please." He said. Harry handed him the key and watched as he turned it in the lock then ran his nail down the middle. The sounds of locks clicking could be clearly heard. The door opened allowing a green mist to roll out, Harry didn't know what it was so he held his breath just in case. Harry was awed at the amount of money inside. He didn't know how much was there but he figured that it was a lot; by McGonagall's surprised face he was sure it was.

"How much do you think I should take?" Harry asked.

"I'd get 300 galleons at least for spending today and another 30 for the school year." McGonagall said.

"Do you know the exchange rate for galleons to pounds?" Harry asked Klinkelsbeck.

"Of course sir. At opening time this morning it was 6.5 pounds per galleon." He replied.

Harry nodded his head before grabbing a bag off the wall. He filled the bag with 360 galleons.

"I want to have thirty galleons converted in case of an emergency." Harry said when McGonagall asked him what the extra was for.

Harry was ready to walk out when he felt a pull on his mind. Following it he found a letter with his name written on it in his mother's writing. Quickly pocketing the letter he made his way outside.

Walking out of Gringott's they made their way back into the alleyway.

"I think we should go and get your wand first. It usually takes quite a bit of time for Potter's to find their wands." McGonagall said with a smile.

Walking towards the wand shop Harry read.

_Ollivander's_

_Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._

A bell above the door rang as they opened the door. A tall pale white haired man stood behind the front counter. His wide silver eyes stared out at them with curiosity.

"Ah good afternoon. Minerva McGonagall Beech, 12 inches with a griffin feather core, especially good for transfiguration. It's still working fine I hope." Ollivander said.

"Of course Mr. Ollivander." McGonagall said.

"Now then, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." Ollivander said. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here getting their first wands."

The next half an hour was spent trying to find a match, but none was found.

"I wonder." Ollivander said looking speculatively at Harry before swiftly turning around and walking into the back of the shelves. A minute later he came back with a box in hand. "Eleven inch holly, nice and supple, with phoenix feather core."

He handed the wand over to Harry and watched as he waived it. Only a tiny amount of sparks came out of the wand. Ollivander sighed in disappointment.

"This is most definitely a first. I have never not have someone find a wand while visiting me." Ollivander said.

"Do you make custom wands?" Harry asked.

"Not usually." Ollivander asked his eyes shining with interest. "Why do you ask?"

"I have some things that were said that would work for a wand for me if I could have a wand crafted." Harry said.

"I suppose that I could since none of my wands chose you." Ollivander said.

"I'll need an oath not to reveal anything I tell you to **anybody**." Harry said.

Ollivander looked piercingly at Harry for a minute before nodding his head.

"I Antonius Ollivander, do hereby swear on my magic that I will not tell **anybody** about what is said to me by Harry James Potter, whether it be by choice or forced. So mote it be." Ollivander said.

"So mote it be." Harry repeated. He reached in his pocket and withdrew his shrunken duffel bag. Opening it he pulled out his trunk and grabbed an ornate golden box out of it. Setting it on the counter he allowed his nails to grow sharper and cut his finger before rubbing his blood around the seal causing the top to pop open. Lifting it he showed Ollivander and McGonagall what was inside. There was an emerald, two long fangs, a handful of feathers and a vial of blood.

"What are they?" Ollivander asked.

Harry looked sharply at Ollivander as if weighing him before pointing them out.

"These are feathers from the wings of an angel and the fangs of a very powerful demon." Harry began causing Ollivander to inhale sharply. "That is a vial of my blood and an emerald focusing stone. The only thing needed is the wood."

"Amazing, simply amazing." Ollivander said. "Follow me into the back would you Mr. Potter."

Harry picked up the case and followed Ollivander into the back of his shop. They stopped in front of a door which Ollivander unlocked with a brass key. It was obvious to Harry that it was his workshop as soon as the door was opened there was a couple of large workbenches with different tools on them. Curiously there were no wood or cores in sight.

"You can place the case on the bench there Mr. Potter." Ollivander said before walking over to a supposedly blank piece of wall. He waived his wand towards the wall murmuring a spell before whispering something else causing the wall to split in the middle forming a set of double doors. Opening the two doors with yet another brass key Ollivander stepped inside, Harry finally saw the different types of wood and cores. "I created this area to protect my wand components. They are worth quite a lot just by themselves."

He walked back out carrying a few larger boxes before setting them on one of the work benches. He opened the lids before stepping back.

"I need you to reach in these boxes and send out a small pulse of your magic so we can find you a match." Ollivander said. Harry nodded before doing what he asked, by the time he was finished he had pulled out two pieces of wood. "Yew and Holly, interesting. It appears that you will have two wands. I can have your wands read in three hours if you can come back then."

"Yes sir." Harry said walking back to the front.

"Where's your wand Harry?" McGonagall asked looking down at him with a curious expression.

"They're going to take three hours to be done." Harry replied.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's next then." McGonagall said.

Harry and McGonagall walked across the way into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Another tinkling of a bell signified their arrival. A squat middle aged witch greeted them.

"Welcome I'm Melissa Malkin. Hogwart's robes?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "I would also like a few casual robes as well."

"Follow me dear, I have another customer being fitted." Malkin said.

Harry followed her towards the back of store where a pink haired teenage girl was being fitted for some robes. A dark haired gray eyed woman stood behind her.

"Hello." The girl said.

"Hi." Harry said standing up on the stool.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Just call me Tonks if you don't mind." She said sticking out her hand while throwing the dark haired woman a glare, only getting a look of amusement and slight exasperation in return before the woman walked over to talk with McGonagall.

"Harry, Harry Potter. You can call me Harry." Harry said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. The dark haired woman inhaled sharply at his name but Harry didn't pay much attention to it as he felt a pleasant tingle go through his body when he held Tonks' hand. He pushed back in his mind to investigate further later.

Tonks stepped on her robes when he said his name causing her to fall on the ground. She was still holding his hand causing him to fall and land on top of her as well.

"Oomph." Tonks said when Harry landed on her.

Harry calmly stood back up, making sure not to place his hands anywhere inappropriate, and looked down at her in mild amusement.

"Sorry bout that." She said smiling sheepishly. "Being dead clumsy comes with being a metamorphmagus."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said before processing the second thing she said while giving her a hand up. "A metamorphmagus, huh? That's an amazing and rare gift."

"Thanks." Tonks replied smiling happily that Harry was treating her any differently than normal because she was a metamorphmagus. Which scored him major points with her.

"What House and year are you in?"Harry asked trying to ignore being poked and prodded by the assistant measuring him.

"Sixth year Hufflepuff." She stated proudly.

"Hufflepuff eh?" Harry asked. "I don't know what house I'll be in yet. I think Ravenclaw or Gryffindor fits me pretty well. I'd be happy with any though."

"Ravenclaw." McGonagall coughed smirking in amusement causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"I guess I'm just not as dumb as those gryffindorks." Harry said smirking back at McGonagall causing her smirk to turn into a scowl.

"Yeah I almost went into Gryffindor too but I chose Hufflepuff like my dad." Tonks said laughing at the two of them.

Madam Malkin herself came out of the back carrying Harry's order, interrupting their conversation.

"Here you are Ms. Tonks." She said.

"Thanks." Tonks said before turning and grinning at Harry. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwart's or maybe the Express."

"Yeah see ya later Tonks." Harry said waiving to her with a smile and a wink, as she and her mother walked out.

Fifteen minutes later McGonagall and Harry were leaving with a package of Hogwart's uniforms, four casual robes, a pair of dragon hide boots which McGonagall had said were very comfortable and stylish, and a list of Harry's measurements. Harry wanted them so he could create himself some more clothing, both muggle and magical.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and Harry now found himself in front of the Magical Menagerie. McGonagall had gone to gather his potion ingredients while he found a familiar. Walking inside he looked around the shop but nothing really caught his eyes. He had read that a bond was formed between a magical person and their familiar and Harry didn't feel anything. Sighing sadly to himself he was about to leave but was interrupted.

"Do you see anything you like?" The store manager asked.

"I don't feel a connection with any - wait." Harry said before he felt a pull. Following it it led him towards the back. Sitting on a perch peering at him with yellow eyes was a black and silver falcon. It was a foot tall and had a healthy sheen to it's feathers. It gave a cry before leaping from it's perch and landing on his shoulder. There was a flash signifying the beginning of a bond. Looking up at the hawk in wonder Harry saw that it's eyes had a little green inside them now.

"That looks like the one for you young man." The store manager said grinning.

"He's beautiful." Harry whispered. "I'll take him."

Harry purchased a stand, feeding and water dishes and some specially preserved meat for the hawk before walking back outside to meet McGonagall. She was shocked when she seen the falcon on his shoulder.

"He's beautiful Harry. What's his name?" She asked.

"Sephiroth I think. How about it?" He asked the falcon. He got an affirmative cry in return and felt a little affection bleeding into the newly formed bond. Harry scratched the newly christened Sephiroth on the head and watched the falcon stand taller at his touch, causing a faint smile to come to his face.

"All you need to get now is your books and your wands." McGonagall said.

"Sephiroth go to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for me." Harry said. Sephiroth gave a cry in understanding before leaping from Harry's shoulder. Harry walked into Flourish and Blott's excited as he dove into the shelves. He ended up purchasing the entire updated version of the Hogwart's courses including Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Arthrimancy, Care of Magical Creatures and even a few Divination books. He also purchased a few advanced books in D.A.D.A., Transfiguration, Potions, Wizarding Law, Wizarding finances, Wizarding Politics, _The British Ministry of Magic: A History_ and the complete self updating book of Hogwart's rules.

He also found and purchased different hobby books including broom making, trunk making, enchanting, wizarding music, magical art and several books on basic and advanced household charms and wards. The hobby books for trunk, broom making and enchanting cost seventy-five galleons a piece but he thought that it was worth it, besides he _was _rich. The next stop was at a stationary store where he purchased all of his writing supplies and a moderately priced magical art kit.

Finally it was time to get his wands, which Harry was giddy over on the inside, even if he was outwardly calm. It wouldn't do for someone to see him make a fool of himself. The only thing that gave him away to McGonagall was the small sparkle in his eyes. The bell went off again as Harry stepped inside of Ollivander's.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Ollivander said holding two boxes in his hands before placing them in front of Harry on the counter. Harry lifted the lids off the boxes exposing his wands for the first time. They could be described in one word: beautiful. There were both 10 ½" long and were covered in swirls with them ending in emeralds, which would make them more powerful since they helped focused the magic more when you charged them with magic.

Picking them up he swished them and watched as they let out bright gold and dark black sparks. The magic felt peaceful and aggressive at the same time. Thinking for a moment he focused his magic on them. A aura of power extended itself from his body and into the wands.

His magic did his will, placing runes on the wands so they would be permanently unbreakable, impervious to damage, and unable to be summoned by anyone with ill intent towards him or the wands, and as soon as spilled his blood on them no one would be able to use them but him. He also placed a rune that would allow him to call them to him from anywhere in the world, very useful if they were ever separated from him. Anyone who tried to use his wands now would be in a world of hurt. The last rune carved in them was for stabilizing the others.

Pushing his thumb against one of his fangs he drew his blood before smearing it over the runes. They sealed themselves with a flash of magic.

"What did you do Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked curiously.

"I just added some safety measures on my wands." Harry replied smirking a little. "They are gorgeous by the way. How much do I owe you?"

"A personally crafted wand with materials usually costs 45 galleons but since you provided the cores it will be 30." Ollivander said.

"I would also like two wand holsters please." Harry said.

"Dragon hide is 5 galleons apiece, regular leather is 1 galleon apiece, and basilisk is 25 galleons apiece. Which would you like young Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"Dragon hide is fine thank you." Harry replied.

Ollivander went into a store off to the side of the main area and came back carrying two black wand holsters.

"That'll be 60 for the wands and 5 a piece for the holsters." Ollivander said.

Harry gleefully paid for his purchases before strapping the holsters on. He released and re-holstered his wands several times just to get a feel for it.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry said.

"You're most welcome Mr. Potter. Those are two of the most powerful wands I have ever made."Ollivander said before his tone turned grave. "It is up to you to control that power, and not allow it to control you. It is clear to me that you will do great things. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things as well, terrible, but great."

He turned swiftly on the spot and walked towards the back to sort boxes of wands.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Tapping at the window woke Harry the next day. Walking over he opened it, allowing the owl inside with his copy of the Daily Prophet. He had purchased a subscription so that he could at least stay somewhat up to date on the news of the wizarding world. He ate his breakfast while reading through the newspaper.

The first thing he had done when he got back was placing his books on the library shelf in his trunk. He planned on reading through the ones he hadn't already read before going to school. He also made a potion to block the ministry tracers from his wands with the only requirement that the wands had to be soaked in it once a month. Harry walked into Gringott's at ten am and walked up to a free teller.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I need to speak with an account manager please." Harry said,

"And why would someone such as you need to do that?" The goblin snarled.

"So I can check on my family's accounts. I wouldn't want something to happen to them." Harry replied calmly before adopting a slightly threatening edge, "Or perhaps if you're bank isn't up to my standards I will take them somewhere else."

"What kind of power could a child such as you have?" The goblin asked snidely. "Leave before I have you escorted out boy."

Harry's eyes slowly turned red under his hood while his claws and fangs elongated. Two small bumps under the skin of his forehead revealed the growth of his horns. His skin tone visibly darkened as well. He was usually a very even tempered person but this goblin was really pissing him off. Almost faster than the eye could see his hand shot out and grabbed the goblin by the throat. He held the goblin up with one hand letting his feet dangle in the air.

"**I suggest you adjust your attitude goblin if you don't want me to paint the lobby of this bank with your innards.**" Harry snarled, his demon side leaking in causing his voice to deepen.

The fear coming from the goblin was divine to his demon nature. Harry was finally able to calm himself after a couple of minutes and pushed his demon instincts back behind his mental shields. He was still angry enough that his hand tightened around his throat before he threw the goblin across the room;where he landed at the feet of an important looking goblin. Harry was soon surrounded by a group of armed goblin guards but he wasn't scared. His demonic nature was too proud for that, it screamed for blood and retribution but his rational side told him to back down.

He lowered his hand and began taking some more calming breaths until his demon side was completely locked away and his body returned to normal.

"What's the meaning of this Cliveclaw?" The elderly goblin snarled. Harry recognized him as Ragnarök, son of King Borzak, leader of the British goblin clan.

"M-my lord, this _boy _attacked me without provocation." The goblin on the floor said spitting out the word boy like it tasted foul.

"Is this true?" Ragnarök goblin asked Harry, a slight edge to his voice.

"I merely asked to speak to a manger before I was insulted and told to leave." Harry said calmly. "I assure you if this the way that I continue to be treated at this establishment that my family's money will be taken elsewhere."

"What families might those be?" The goblin asked.

"_**Potter and Sparda, Lord Ragnarök, son of King Borzak. I am Harry James Potter-Sparda son of the demon knight Sparda, James Potter, and Lily Evans.**_" Harry said in ancient goblin while bowing at the waist. The language was that of the royal goblin family and was only sometimes taught to their closest allies, who taught it to their descendants. Sparda had been once been an ally of the goblins during a goblin uprising. The teller on the floor gasped as he heard the royal tongue. He began shaking as he knew that this client was definitely someone special, and he had insulted him.

"_**Indeed? I didn't know that your father had sired more children besides your two older brothers. It is an honor to speak with the son of Sparda, our once great ally.**_" Ragnarök said as he bowed in return before looking down at Cliveclaw in fury. "You have done nothing but insult any client that has seen you, I have been lenient with you cousin but many of our clients have complained about you to your superiors. You have made our bank look bad to a _very_ prestigious client."

"M-my lord I can explain-" Cliveclaw tried to say.

"Silence!" Ragnarök barked. "For your insolence you will spend the next ten years in the mines."

"My lord please have mercy!" Cliveclaw cried throwing himself at Ragnarök's feet.

Ragnarök merely snapped his fingers and a guard promptly knocked him out with the pommel of his sword before dragging his body away.

"Forgive my subordinate. I will escort you to an account manager." Ragnarök said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he stepped up next to Ragnarök. It took them twenty minutes to get to the office, which were spent merely chatting. Ragnarök's aides walked behind them hurriedly. They didn't know what so important about this client but his family clearly had their lords respect.

Ragnarök motioned for one of his aides who immediately opened the office door of Vormier.

"What is the meaning of this-" Vormier asked before seeing Ragnarök. He immediately feel to his knees before him. "My lord forgive me my tone. What is it you need of me?"

"You are to watch over the accounts of one of our most prestigious client." Ragnarök said motioning towards Harry before addressing his aides. "Leave us."

The aides bowed before walking out the door.

"Rise." Ragnarök said before taking a seat and motioning for Harry to do the same.

Vormier walked back around and sat behind his desk.

"If I may ask, which accounts am I to oversee my lord?" He asked.

"Potter and Sparda." Harry said lowering his hood.

Vormier's eyes bugged out. Two of the largest accounts in the bank! This would greatly increase his standing inside the clan.

"I am honored." Vormier replied bowing his head in respect towards Harry.

"I wanted to know the status of my family accounts." Harry said.

"I will find out right away." Vormier said striding out of the room quickly after bowing to Ragnarök.

While he was out of the room Ragnarök asked Harry about his life and his lineage. It took nearly half an hour before Vormier returned carrying a shrunken box under his arm. Setting the box on his desk Vormier waved murmured an incantation in gobbledygook causing it to resize itself. Taking out six different books he sat them on his desk.

"Mr. Potter-Sparda these are ledgers that belong to your accounts. One of them is for the items contained in your vaults, one for your investments and one for the properties that you own including house elves, animals, and anything else located on them. Three of these are yours to take, they are linked with the ones in my office." Vormier said said sliding three of the journals over to him. "Which account would you like to hear about first?"

"The Potter one please."Harry replied.

"It appears that the Potter family has been collecting an average of a million galleons a year in interest. A quarter of which goes into the Potter investments, which there haven't been many as of 1981. If you would like Gringott's can begin investing for the Potter family again." Vormier said sliding some papers over to him. "These forms will allow us to invest your monies for you."

"Please do." Harry said signing the forms.

"The main Potter family vault contains a little over 30 million galleons in liquid assets. There is also the deeds to several properties including Potter Manor and a cottage in Godric's Hollow. There are two single vaults in the name of James Potter and Lily Potter. The account in James Potter's name contains a total of 50,000 galleons and the Lily Potter account contains around 30,000 galleons in liquid assets." Vormier said. "The Sparda account has two vaults, one vault for liquid assets totally 10 million galleons and another for different items your father has collected over the years.

Harry walked out of the bank an hour later a lot more knowledgeable about his holdings in the wizarding and muggle worlds. He promised himself that he would go over the extensive lists of things he had in his vaults besides the liquid cash. He was walking to the Leaky cauldron when he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning he faced a auburn haired wizard with kind brown eyes and a trim goatee. His robes were a dark green color and he walked with a lion head cane.

"Mr. Potter I am Nicholas Flamel and I was wondering if I could speak with you." The man said with a small smile.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_-At an underground temple, location unknown-_

A thin man in long flowing golden robes walks swiftly into his master's office. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head.

"What is it?" A strong male voice asked, his face shrouded in the deep hood of his cloak.

"Master. There are whispers of another son of _Sparda_." The kneeling man said spitting the name Sparda like a curse.

"What! I thought we were well rid of that insufferable family after I took care of him and his two sons. How could a fourth member get by us?" The man asked not really expecting an answer.

"It is said that he is small, only a boy." The kneeling man says.

"Interesting. Offer him a place to join us, and if he refuses, I want him killed before he can become a man!" The other mans said menacingly. "The line of Sparda must not be allowed to live if Lord Mundus is to ever rule the mortal plane."

"Yes master. A glorious day it shall be when Lord Mundus rules his rightful place." The kneeling man said.

"If he proves to be stubborn we will banish him to the same dimension as his brothers. We wouldn't want them to get lonely now would we." The other man said cackling madly. "Leave me."

"Yes master." The kneeling man said before bowing once more and walking out of the room.

The man in the shrouded cloak gently lowered his hood. His white hair was cropped short, his face wrinkled by time, while his steely gray eyes stared at a locked chest. Picking it up he sat it on his desk before lifting a chain from around his neck, which had a small key attached. He slid it into the lock before twisting it causing the lid to pop up with a click. Sitting inside on a velvet cushion was two necklaces with ruby red stones in the middle.

"Soon Dante and Vergil, the last son of Sparda will join you, soon." The man whispered his eyes glinting madly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Authors Note: Well that took a lot longer than I expected it to. I am hoping to have the second part done sooner than this one. I originally was going to have them be one chapter but decided against it but we found out the current fate of Dante and Vergil. Next chapter has Harry's conversation with Nicholas Flamel and he should be leaving for Hogwart's.


End file.
